


Самая чудесная пора в году

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Community: lands_of_magic, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: В декабре у Кроули всегда полно работы.





	Самая чудесная пора в году

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Wonderful Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602609) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Pasht.

Рождество для Кроули всегда было самым загруженным временем в году.  
Обычно он начинал готовиться где-нибудь в сентябре-октябре, если ему казалось, что он не вполне в теме*. Интернет значительно упрощал дело.  
К примеру, узнавать, что любят и хотят получить/подарить люди на праздник стало совсем легко. Множество людей, по всей видимости, не видело ничего плохого в том, чтобы выкладывать на обозрение всему миру свои вишлисты, или активно писать в блоге об «ужасно милом» свитере, что они готовят в подарок для любимых родственников. (Кроули не осуждал их. Он был отлично знаком с понятием сарказма и сам часто использовал его. Таким образом он не видел оснований предполагать, что никто не заслуживает зелёное/красное вязаное убожество с фиолетовыми оленями.**)  
Прикладывать руку тоже стало куда проще и, что ещё важнее, удобнее. Миновали те дни, когда, на минуточку, уважающему себя демону приходилось бегать и поджигать склады; теперь же один переставший работать двадцать третьего декабря сайт гарантированно вызывал всеобщее отчаяние и несчастность напополам с гневом, и всё, что требовалось — пара хорошо подобранных слов.  
Небольшие поправки в графе «доставка заказа в праздники» всегда работали идеально. Об ужасающих сердца пометках «нет в наличии» и говорить не стоило. Да, конечно, в наши дни уже никто не утверждал всерьёз, что продал бы душу за любую вещицу, способную принести вечное счастье любимому человеку — по заверению этих самых людей — но считается и само намерение.****  
Люди, что по-прежнему посещали настоящие магазины, могли обнаружить, что далеко не они одни решили купить подарки в этот день и час — и что многие пришли за той же игрушкой, книгой или видеоигрой. Насколько было известно Кроули, никто никогда ещё не убивал во время рождественского шоппинга, но он гордился тем, что обеспечивал им мысли о подобном.  
В конечном итоге, Кроули не назвал бы Рождество своим любимым праздником, но порой такое искушение было.  
Особенно сейчас, когда он ужинал с Азирафелем, наслаждающимся атмосферой «мира на Земле и среди людей», которую сам Кроули чрезвычайно редко, если не вообще никогда, мог почувствовать сам.  
(Вино, конечно, этому поспособствовало. Бутылка отличного года — и, самое важное, последняя бутылка вина в ресторане, о чём скоро узнают два джентльмена и их подруги через пару столиков.)

**Author's Note:**

> *само выражение «быть в теме», например, уже вышло из моды пару лет как, несмотря на все (или не все) усилия Кроули.  
> **На самом деле, именно Кроули лучше, чем кто-либо, знал, что множество людей в мире их заслуживает. Конечно, получали заслуженное они редко, это было не в его юрисдикции. Справедливость скорее по части Азирафеля.  
> ***Однажды, после исключительно весёлого года, Кроули праздновал Рождество в Антарктиде. Пингвины с тех пор так и не стали прежними.  
> ****Или не считается. Кроули хватало благоразумия не пытаться по-настоящему требовать душу за это, но он всё равно считал сам факт этих мыслей за победу.


End file.
